Please, Don't
by 6104Family
Summary: Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatannya dengan si pria mungil. Memendam rasa sendiri, dan pada akhirnya semua sia-sia. "Memang, aku akan menikah..." "Kau kenapa sayang?" "CHANYEOL! IYA CHANYEOL!" ChanBaek/Baekyeol/Yaoi


**Please, Don't…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author: EKSOHAREM**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Bomi Apink**

 **Length: One Shot**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **TYPO(s), ALUR GAJE, MAAF KALO BANYAK YANG GAK PAHAM CERITANYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds**_

 _ **I turn away, not being able to see you leave me**_

 _ **Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now**_

 _ **I don't know whether I should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away**_

 _ **Why won't this trembling go away?**_

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa pria jangkung ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria mungil yang ia panggil tadi, dan tak lupa mengulas senyum tampannya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, pria mungil itu menengok kearah sumber suara. Ia menampikan senyuman tipis seraya membalas sahutan si pria jangkung yang sedang menuju pada dirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" –nama si pria jangkung itu.

"Hah… Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Apa aku telat?"

"Ah tidak, bahkan kau tepat waktu. Aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat"

"Baiklah, kemana kencan kita kali ini?"

"Ada yang ingin aku lihat di toko itu"

Baekhyun –si pria mungil- itu menunjuk salah satu toko perhiasan yang di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong, Chanyeol agak heran, untuk apa Baekhyun mengajaknya ke toko cincin? Oh, apa iya segera ingin dilamar oleh Chanyeol? Aha… tidak mungkin. Menghayal saja kau Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo.."

Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun saat duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA, sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik hingga sekarang. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk memasuki universitas yang sama setelah lulus, namun beda jurusan. Tidak sedikit yang menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih, karena kedekatan mereka dibilang tidak biasa, sangat beda.

Chanyeol yang selalu membuntuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, atau begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu asik di dunia mereka berdua dengan banyolan-banyolan yang garing nan kriuk ala mereka. Entahlah, keduanya hanya merasa nyaman dan asik satu sama lain.

Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gay, ia memiliki seorang kekasih wanita yang sudah bersamanya sejak bangku kelas 2SMA sampai sekarang ia duduk di semester akhir. Cukup lama.

"Selamat sore Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah iya, aku sedang mencari cincin sepasang. Ukurannya sejariku"

"Tunggu sebentar, saya akan pilihkan untuk anda."

Baekhyun memperhatikan cincin-cincin yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Berbagai macam motif dan jenis lapisan cincin tersebut. Baekhyun mencoba salah satunya.

"Yeol, apakah ini cocok untukku?"

"Hah? Apa?"

Sungguh, Chanyeol berani sumpah bahwa jemari Baekhyun menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya. Jemari lentiknya yang bersinar, ditambah balutan cincin perak dengan sepotong berlian di ujung cincin tersebut membuat jemari lentik itu semakin bersinar.

"Bagaimana Yeol? Bagus tidak?"

"Cantik. Sangat cantik, Baek. Seperti dirimu."

 _Blush_

Bodoh kau Park Chanyeol, apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Oh lihatlah pipi Baekhyun sekarang, sangat lucu jika sedang merona. Meskipun ekspresinya –wajah bingung- sangat tidak cocok dengan warna pipinya sekarang. Tapi tetap saja menggemaskan!

"Ahahahaha, aku bercanda Baek. Itu cukup bagus untuk ukuran wanita."

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan ambil yang ini. Tolong di bungkus ya Nona."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar Tuan"

Kebiasaan Chanyeol, dia selalu menggadeng tangan lelaki mungil disebelahnya. Tentu dengan berbagai macam alasan dan sogokan supaya Baekhyun mau digandeng olehnya. Ingatkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukan seorang gay.

"Oiya Baek, memangnya untuk apa kau membeli cincin? Seperti orang yang akan menikah."

"Memang, aku akan menikah. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu untuk bertemu hari ini, belakangan kau sangat sibuk dengan club musik dan aku sangat sibuk mengurus semuanya. Jadi, sekalian saja aku kabarkan hari ini padamu."

Entah pendengaran Chanyeol yang salah atau apa ia tidak mengerti, semua tedengar begitu samar namun dapat di cerna oleh telinganya. Baekhyun akan menikah. Iya, menikah. Sakit? Kaget? Ya bagi Chanyeol, karena sejujurnya Chanyeol menaruh rasa pada Baekhyun sejak pertama kali mereka betemu. Namun ia sangat takut untuk mengungkapkan, dan ia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka pecah karena hal konyol seperti ini. Belum lagi Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Bomi –kekasihnya sekarang- pada saat musim semi pergantian taun ajaran baru kelas 2 SMA.

"Sungguh? Kapan Baek?"

"2 minggu lagi."

"…"

"Dan aku ingin memintamu untuk bernyanyi dipernikahanku nanti. Kau kan pandai bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Kau mau kan Yeol?"

Terlalu pahit untuk Chanyeol mengahadapi ini semua, ia harus melihat Baekhyun, pujaan hatinya selama ini akan menikah dengan orang lain dan sekarang ia diminta oleh sang pujaan hati menjadi _wedding singer_ -sementara di pernikahannya nanti.

"Tentu Baek. Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Baekhyun dan Bomi akan melepas status 'sepasang kekasih' menjadi 'sepasang suami-isteri'. Baekhyun memilih mengadakan pesta pernikahannya di taman belakang gereja, warna putih dan pink mendominasi tempat tersebut.

Entah, ada perasaan sedikit gelisah pada diri Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan itu, seperti perasaan akan kehilangan. Terlalu lama Baekhyun berkutat dengan perasaannya, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sudah berada di ambang pintu memperhatikan seluruh gerak-geriknya.

"Baekhyun! Astaga kau tuli atau apa sih?"

"Yak! Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hey, aku sudah berada disini 10 menit yang lalu. Kau sedaritadi ku panggil tidak menjawab. Mondar-mandir seperti cacing kepanasan!"

"Ugh, aku gugup Yeol. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Halah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau terlalu gugup Baek. Tenanglah, bayangkan kau akan bulan madu bersama Bomi, merasakan indahnya malam-"

"Yak! Hentikan! Kau membuatku lebih gugup sekarang, haishh"

"Hahahahahahaha, sungguh. Aku tak percaya kalau kau akan mendahuluiku dalam percintaan. Ah jelas, sampai saat ini saja aku belum memiliki kekasih. Tapi secepatnya, akan ku temukan!"

Deg.

Ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang menjalar di dada Baekhyun ketika mendengar kata per-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Seperti sedikit tidak rela. Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun akan segera menikah beberapa menit lagi. Apa yang dipikirkannya?!

"Kau terlihat tampan menggunakan tuxedo itu Yeol."

"Ye?"

"Ah, maksudku.. kau cukup tampan menggunakan tuxedo seperti itu. Dan mungkin kau bisa pilih salah satu dari teman Bomi yang cocok dengan kriteriamu"

"Ah, tentu! Sudahlah, aku akan check sound terlebih dulu."

Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh kulit mulus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Memandang pria mungil itu dengan lekat, mempertemukan kedua manik mata mereka. Baekhyun dapat melihat rasa sedih dan senang yang terpampang dimata Chanyeol, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu. Akankan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

"Jangan terlalu gugup. Lihat aku dipanggung nanti ya."

"Heum.."

Penikahan berjalan dengan khidmat dan lancar, semua berjalan dengan baik. Bomi sangat cantik dengan gaun putih perpaduan pink, tidak terlalu glamour tapi juga tidak terlalu simple. Dan Baekhyun, sangat tampan dan gagah menggunakan tuxedo putih perpaduan yang sama dengan Bomi. Semua terlihat sempurna.

Para tamu dan keluarga menikmati alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan _wedding singer_ -sesungguhnya. Menikmati sajian makanan yang ada, dan berbincang satu sama lain.

"Check check.."

Suara bass menggema diseluruh pendengaran para tamu maupun sang pengantin. Ya, suara Park Chanyeol. Semua pandangan beralih menuju panggung.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun. Selamat Baek, kau terlah menemukan tempat dimana kau bisa belabuh. Tidak hanya di kondisi senang, namun juga di kondisi yang sulit. Semoga, kelak kau diberikan bidadari-bidadara mungil yang cantik dan tampan seperti dirimu dan Bomi. Dan lagu ini, ku persembahkan special untuk semua, selamat menikmati"

Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya, melantunkan beberapa alunan nada yang indah. Menarik nafas dalam, dan melantunkan lirik lagu yang sudah ia persiapkan.

 _We sit next to each other in the car but there is no music_

 _I always held your left hand but now you're picking at your lips_

 _I know what you're going to say, please don't say it_

 _Don't know why Don't know why_

 _I want to draw out each minute, each second_

 _But the empty road rushes me on_

 _After going round and round_

 _I arrive at your house that's so familiar and tears fall_

 _After spending a long day finding this place_

 _I feel like I am lost_

 _Please don't, please don't leave_

 _Don't know why Don't know why_

 _It's not even raining but outside the window_

 _You grow white and farther apart_

 _Letting you go is not as easy as it sounds_

 _I turn away, not being able to see you leave me_

 _Tears eventually drop and I need to wipe them away now_

 _I don't know whether I should use the handkerchief you gave me or throw it away_

 _Why won't this trembling go away?_

 _I pretend to be crazy and hold onto you but_

 _My body won't listen to me_

 _Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car_

 _I don't want to wake up forever_

 _Please don't (please) don't leave please (please)_

 _Come back (come back) come back (come back)_

 _On top of the empty seat you left_

 _only your cold scent remains_

 _Please don't, please don't leave_

 _Come back (come back) come back (come back)_

 _I will hold onto the remaining scent_

 _So come back to your place_

Petikan nada terakhir mengakhiri senandung lagu yang Chanyeol nyanyikan. Gemuruh tepukan tangan mengerdar dipendengaran Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kepada seluruh tamu dan tentunya kedua mempelai yang sedang berbahagia.

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan selamat padamu Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kau bahagia."

Chanyeol menuruni panggung dengan sedikit tegesa, dadanya sangat sakit dan perih jika harus berlama-lama di tempat itu. Melihat kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya bersama yang lain. Egois? Chanyeol tidak perduli. Bahkan suara Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya sudah tidak ia tanggapi.

Perasaan ini, perasaan ini kembali. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak datang di kondisi seperti ini. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baekhyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menuju mobilnya, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cepat. Jalanan kota Seoul pada malam hari tidak begitu padat. Kini pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan, dan penyesalan. Mengapa ia harus terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini? Dirinya sudah lelah. Semua kenangan bersama Baekhyun terputar kembali didalam pikirannya, bagaimana pertama kali mereka kenal, dekat, tawanya Baekhyun, senyumnya Baekhyun, mata indah Baekhyun, jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, apapun tentang Baekhyun benar-benar terputar diotaknya sekarang. Sungguh, ini sangat sakit. Meskipun Chanyeol tau, ia harus menerima semua konsekuensi ini.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Tanpa seizin sang empunya, airmata dengan mudah mengalir begitu saja, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia merasa tidak bisa pisah dengan Baekhyun –sahabatnya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh dan jatuh pada genggaman Baekhyun.

Srak! Brug!

Pandangan Chanyeol sedikit berbayang, ia mulai membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya luar. Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam, ia hanya ingat pada satu sosok yang di cintainya, Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah sadar sayang?"

"Eomma... aku dimana?"

"Dirumah sakit, kau kecelakaan tadi malam."

Ah, Chanyeol ingat sekarang. Ia telalu sibuk memikirkan pria mungil yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama betahun-tahun, sampai akhirnya sahabat kesayangannya itu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya. Ya, karena itu Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan jalan saat berkendara sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Eomma, setelah wisuda aku akan pergi ke Jepang membantu Appa mengurus perusahaan disana. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh sayang, Appamu pasti senang."

"Dan ku mohon, jangan bilang pada siapapun masalah ini ya Eomma."

"Memangnya kenapa Yeol?"

"Tidak apa, kumohon Eomma."

"Hmm, baiklah. Sekarang kau makan, lalu minum obat ya."

* * *

Perasaan Baekhyun sangat gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah intinya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Hey sayang, kau kenapa? Dari tadi ku lihat kau mondar-mandir seperi cacing kepanasan…"

"Apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Hm… tidak hehehe"

"Sungguh, Bomi-ya kau tadi bilang aku apa?"

"Cacing….kepanasan…"

Baekhyun seperti pernah mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dimana? Kapan? Dan siapa yang mengucapkan? Ia berfikir, dan menemukan satu nama. Ya, iya yakin pasti nama itu.

"CHANYEOL?! IYA CHANYEOL?! AKU HARUS BERTEMU CHANYEOL!"

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

"Entahlah, firasatku buruk untuk Chanyeol. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, kabari aku kalau terjadi apa-apa. Hati-hati sayang"

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya sejak hari pernikahannya dengan Bomi, Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia harus mendapatkan semua penjelasan Chanyeol hari ini.

Mobil Baekhyun sudah terparkir dengan sembarang didepan kediaman keluarga Park, memencet bell berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan. Kemana Park Chanyeol? Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir saat ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya khawatir, ia hanya khawatir dengan sahabatnya.

"Maaf Tuan, mencari siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol, apa Chanyeolnya ada?"

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya Park dan Tuan Muda sudah berangkat ke bandara satu jam yang lalu. Sejak Tuan Muda kecelakaan, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang menyusul Tuan Park disana."

"Apa?! Kecelakaan?! Jepang?! Kenapa Chanyeol tidak bilang padaku!"

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak tau. Permisi Tuan.."

Benar, semua firasat Baekhyun selama ini benar. Firasat buruk yang selalu menghantuinya sejak penikahan itu dimulai. Ia merasa kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang selalu ada untuk dirinya, selalu bersama dirinya, dalam suka maupun duka.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Park Chanyeol sahabat terbaiknya tidak akan pernah kembali. Kembali disisinya, untuk selalu menemaninya setiap saat. Ia sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang selama ini mencintai dirinya dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan raga. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkapkan secara langsung, semua terlihat jelas dari semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeollie….Maafkan aku…"

 **END**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Inspired by – Please, Don't**


End file.
